Into my Little World
by Merci
Summary: Nova x Chad  yaoi hints  - Orihime and Chad are enjoying a tea party during their capture by the mod-souls. Nova's experience in the museum stirs some self-doubt in the quiet mod-soul.  Enjoy the Silence: Part 3


**Title:** Into My Little World  
**Author:** Merci

**Series Title:** Enjoy the Silence  
**Part:** 3

**Pairing:** Chad/Nova hints  
**Characters:** Nova, Cloud, Ririn, Chad, Urahara

**Rating:** G  
**Source:** Bleach  
**Wordcount:** 3, 530  
**Summary:** Orihime and Chad are enjoying a tea party during their capture by the mod-souls. Nova's experience in the museum stirs some self-doubt in the quiet mod-soul.

**Warnings:** Hints of angst  
**Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Bleach, Nova, Chad, Urahara, Cloud, or Ririn.  
**Notes:** This story was much longer, but I chopped it down to 2k less than its original. Editing this was a great learning experience, helping me to get things more to the point, instead of dilly-dallying around. It doesn't seem as wasteful as it was before, and I hope it's now enjoyable. Not all action, but not all stories are, and there are subtle hints that are important.

Well, I tried with the subtlety, anyway. OTL x 9001

Also, this story makes reference to events in a story that happened previously: _Come Crashing In_. In that story, Nova meets Chad for the first time. Reading that one first isn't necessary to understand this one, but it would explain some of the weird references here.

This work stands on its own, it is not necessary to read anything prior to this. (I just wrote them in a certain order.) A list of all titles in series is in my profile.

* * *

_Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand_

_Depeche Mode "Enjoy the Silence"_

_\_

**Into My Little World**_  
_

In the back room of Urahara's shop, a small tear opened between the dimensions. It started as a pinprick somewhere above a worn tatami mat, and quickly spread wide as Nova curled his fingers around the oddly-tangible edges and pulled.

Travelling through the gateway dimension was difficult – mapping the course between two points in the real world came naturally to him, but it was still something beyond complex. He wanted to do better, but at the moment, he worried about poking an exit into a dangerous situation or location that would kill them; gikon pill and all. Still, he sometimes wished his empathy wasn't so strong, as he felt his companions' impatience as they waited behind him.

Ririn was oddly quiet, her eyes squeezed shut as she breathed steadily, doing her best to cope with the heavy reiatsu that permeated the molecules around her.

Cloud's jaw was clamped tight as he waited, bearing the uncomfortable vertigo with great fortitude. There had been a spring to his step when he'd carried Orihime – his mouth cut like a jack-o'-lantern – and he'd taken extra care of her when they'd arrived in Urahara's secret room. He did not have the same enthusiasm with Chad and he carried the semi-conscious human under his arm like a sack of groceries.

Nova, finally sure of his selection of exit point, tore the gateway apart and created a perfect entrance to Urahara's shop. They all stepped through, landing lightly on the tatami mat. Nova snapped his fingers in a practiced manoeuver that stitched the opening shut behind them in a flash.

Cloud made a sound of appreciation as he set Chad on the ground and adjusted his glasses, looking to where the gateway had been. "Oh, Nova, that was impressive! It will come in useful during our next meeting with Ichigo."

Ririn nodded enthusiastically and turned to Cloud. "That was fun! Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah, I was great! They really believed I was Orihime," Cloud preened and turned to his silent friend. "Eh, Nova? You know how to make a great entrance and exit!"

"Ah," Nova replied, unsure if he agreed before looking intently at their newest guest. Chad was struggling to sit up; holding his head with what was surely a headache after Cloud had choked him so hard. "Will he be okay?" He followed Chad's movements as he rubbed his throat and squeezed his eyes shut; slowly recovering from the trip between dimensions.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not supposed to hurt him permanently," Cloud rolled his eyes, irritated at Nova's absent enthusiasm over their escapade. The irritation melted away, however, as Orihime appeared in the doorway with a tray of tea and sweets balanced in her hands.

"Oh, Sado-kun!" she exclaimed, rushing forward and stopping short of her friend.

Her voice seemed to snap Chad from his pain and he bolted upright, eyes wide as he looked at her. "Inoue?"

Nova silently placed a hand on Chad's shoulder to keep him from getting up. "You're both safe," he said, hoping to convey his sincerity.

"A-ah," Chad rubbed his head and groaned lowly, his eyes suddenly flashing with recognition as he looked at Nova.

Nova's stomach twisted a bit as Chad looked back to Orihime and then Cloud. He must have recognized them from their first meeting when they'd fought the hollow. Nova could practically see the gears turning in Chad's head, putting one and one together, pegging Urahara as the one behind it all.

"Will he be alright?" Orihime turned her wide, expressive eyes to Cloud, who had become her go-to person over the past day or so.

Cloud had accepted the added responsibility with gusto. "Of course not, Orihime-chan! I would never hurt your friend, uh, Sado-kun, was it?" his expression softened as he spoke, guiding her to sit at the table. "Please, you went to so much effort to bring us tea, we really appreciate it, don't we, Ririn?"

"Yeah, yeah, thank you," Ririn sighed, smiling appreciatively and taking a seat at the table and adjusting her blue cape as a cup was placed before her. "That dummy should be running here any minute to ask the boss for some advice," she grinned, thinking about Ichigo again. There was an element of affectionate sadism in her voice as she took a sip from her teacup and then stopped. She looked around at the plain walls with annoyance and she concentrated. The unused back room of Urahara's shop melted into a jumble of chaotic images before settling into something more peaceful.

Ririn had chosen a hillside picnic for their venue and flowers sprang up around them. A red and white checkered blanket manifested beneath the table and the sun glowed warmly above them. She opened her eyes and nodded to herself, seemingly satisfied with her work before she dug through her coat for her cell phone and began playing with the menus.

Nova remained at the side with Chad, watching the surreal event as Orihime poured the tea and insisted that Cloud try one of her creations.

The bespectacled soul ate one of the cookies, exclaiming it was delicious before he'd even tasted it. He chewed once or twice and then politely asked what she'd baked into it.

Nova listened to the exchange, his emotions hidden behind his hood and he shifted his attention to their newest guest. While Cloud always included Nova in whatever manly adventures he took up; and Ririn was like a little sister who just needed someone to listen to her; Chad seemed to vibrate on the same level as Nova, and he found unknown comfort in that. He didn't know how to express his thoughts to his friends and he wasn't comfortable telling them the details if they couldn't figure it out.

"Sado-kun, have some tea with us!" Orihime waved at them, inviting Chad to join her.

Chad looked at Nova, nodding lightly as he held his gaze before shifting and turning to face Orihime. "Ah, I'll have… tea, please," he said, retrieving a new cup for himself.

The forest shimmered as Ririn grew distracted, and a nearby bush vanished, replaced by a familiar door. It slid open and Urahara stepped through, adjusting his hat as he looked around the picnic.

He cast an appraising gaze up at the sun before fanning himself lightly and hiding his smile. "My my, this is nice, Ririn. Now we just have to wait until Ichigo figures everything out." He scratched his head, "I hope he doesn't take too long. Those Bounto will be moving soon…"

"Don't worry, Urahara-san," Cloud exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "We will push Ichigo to his limits!"

Ririn made a sound of agreement and flopped back on the blanket, still playing with her phone. "Yeah, yeah, we're awesome."

Nova nodded in silent agreement and looked to Chad. It seemed like an explanation was needed, but he could see the other man piecing the story together before bowing his head with a smile.

"You're training Ichigo to be stronger."

"Oh, you're as sharp as a tack, Chad-san," Urahara waved his fan and moved behind him. "He's coming to rescue you soon, so please wait a little longer. I'm so sorry for this inconvenience."

"It's not inconvenient," Chad said in his quiet way, carefully holding out his teacup for Orihime to fill. "I'm glad you're safe," he held her gaze with his warm eyes.

She smiled happily. "It was scary coming here," she whispered conspiratorially, "but Cloud-san and Ririn have been so nice! I'm glad they're helping Kurosaki-kun."

Chad nodded, saying nothing more as he sipped his tea. His gaze darted over to Nova who was still hovering on the outskirts of the conversation.

Urahara clapped his hands. "Well, I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves. Please take care of these two," he looked between the three modified souls. "Ichigo will be here soon for advice. I wanted to make sure you were ready for the next test."

Cloud waved him off, spouting assurances there was nothing to worry about. Urahara nodded with an unconvinced glint in his eyes before he shrugged and left. The moment the door closed behind him, Ririn's mood turned sour.

"What's the matter?" Cloud asked with a teasing lilt to his voice. "Our first mission was a success!"

"Don't pat yourself on the back like you've done everything yourself!" she rubbed between her eyebrows and squeezed her eyes shut. "We're not done yet! We have to do our best to teach Ichigo to fight." She eyed Chad and Orihime. "That's a lot of pressure on me and my illusions."

"But Ririn," Cloud tried to placate the petite mod-soul. "We're all feeling the pressure. We all have our jobs to do." He looked over to their guests. "I'll have to impersonate Orihime-chan soon…"

Orihime perked up at this. "Really, Cloud-san?" she seemed to bounce in her seat. She seemed tickled at the idea of changing her shape to look like anyone or anything.

Cloud smiled politely and tried answering all of her questions as they tumbled from her lips. The questions steadily turned bizarre, as only Orihime's mind could make them, and Cloud soon realized he'd bitten off more he could chew with being her go-to guy. "No, I don't think I could turn into a tank, Orihime-chan! As much as I would like to…"

"There are so many things I'd like to turn into, it would take me a long time to do them all," she looked up thoughtfully. "Hey, Sado-san, don't you think it's a cool power?"

"It is…" Chad smiled, his eyes lingering on his tea, "very useful."

She looked with excitement at Nova, who nodded awkwardly, before turning back to Cloud.

The quiet mod-soul was grateful for the mask that hid his burning cheeks. It wasn't that he didn't like Orihime – it was impossible to not find her endearing – but he just felt so nervous when she tried engaging him in conversation. He simply found better company in Chad, who was a pillar of calm, while Orihime was scattered like flowers in the wind.

She'd already shifted gears once more, poring over the remaining cookies and cakes, voicing her indecision of which one she should eat. She carefully selected something with red sprinkles and took a bite before letting out a sound of appreciation.

"I have to practice some more," Ririn finished her tea and stood. She adjusted her cape, making sure her dress was perfect before turning around and fiddling with the colours of the clouds.

Nova observed her doing this, watching as she changed their shape by moving her fingers before her. The puffy white clouds followed her command as she bent the scenery to her whim. He did not envy the sort of mental control she required to do it, but then again, his own power was an exacting task that he was still learning. He turned suddenly, catching Chad looking at him, or rather, feeling the hot weight of his gaze.

He returned the look, staring neutrally as he understood what the other was silently asking him.

_Tea?_

He nodded. Orihime and Cloud were occupied, as was Ririn. When he took his seat across from Chad, it felt like it was just the two of them. The sky darkened as Ririn tried something new, and he felt, rather than saw Chad's mood lighten.

"Thank you," Chad finally said, "for not hurting Orihime. Ichigo is very worried about her."

Nova looked at the teacup before him. It was empty. Perhaps he should fill it. "He's worried about you, too," he said thoughtfully, reaching for the teapot. "It's unfortunate, but necessary."

"Ah," Chad nodded, looking at his own half-full cup.

Nova focused on the human, their silent auras mingling as they sat in amicable silence. Somewhere beyond Ririn's illusion, beyond the back room of the shop, they could hear Ichigo and his friends meeting with Urahara.

Everyone seemed to quiet as they listened to the muffled voices that created a chaotic soundscape to the pleasant illusion Ririn maintained. From the corner of his eye Nova could see Ririn pull her phone from the ruffles of her dress. She flipped it open and hurriedly pressed the numbers to Urahara's shop. Her voice was high and shrill, giggling unnecessarily as she instructed Ichigo to meet them at the museum.

Nova glanced away from Chad, looking to Cloud, who nodded in silent understanding – a first for him.

The bespectacled man rose and gently cleared his throat before bowing to Orihime. "I'm very sorry, but we have to leave."

"You can return once we're done, this time," Ririn piped in, giving her a reassuring grin. "We'll have to alter your memory, of course, so you'll play along with the next game we have afterwards."

"What game is that?" Orihime asked, clutching her teacup.

Cloud tightened his jaw, glancing at Chad for a brief moment before looking back to her. His form shimmered for a moment and changed, growing taller and muscular in an instant as he suddenly took on Chad's appearance.

Chad made a noise of surprise, nearly spilling his tea.

Cloud peered at Chad like a creepy mirror reflection. "I will find it hard to stay quiet most of the time," he sighed, grinning widely as only Cloud could. "I think Nova would be better suited to this job." He looked hopefully at the quiet mod-soul before changing his form back to his normal appearance.

"Idiot," Ririn huffed goodnaturedly as she rolled her eyes. "Let's go, I have to make some changes to the museum before they get there."

Chad and Orihime remained at the table, teacups clutched in their hands as the three mod-souls drew together.

Nova nodded lightly toward them, his mouth tight with resolution. "Later," he said before he turned inward, manifesting a gateway to engulf himself, Cloud and Ririn in a flash of blue light.

They emerged moments later in the Karakura museum.

When Nova returned, he thudded heavily onto the floor of Urahara's shop, his feet weak and clumsy as his mind raced with mild vertigo.

Ririn landed beside him, seemingly fine as her shoes tapped lightly on the floor and she giggled to herself as she dusted off her dress.

Urahara was waiting for them, his legs crossed under him, with a pipe in hand and a knowing smile on his lips. He watched his creations with the eyes of a hawk, welcoming Ririn to come and tell him about their evening. Was Ichigo the one who figured everything out? Was Renji useful at all? Did Uryuu use his Quincy abilities?

Nova remained in the background as Ririn made a full report. Her excitement was palpable – the opposite of what chewed at Nova's mind. He could not quell the pit of shame that was twisting his stomach into knots. The feeling crawled over his skin and he shuddered lightly, feeling exposed and weak.

Ririn and Urahara were oblivious as Ririn voiced her opinions of the Shinigami representative's performance. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, before growing wide and innocent as she concluded their evening was a success. Even Orihime had been retrieved and from the shop and returned to Ichigo – along with Cloud posing as Chad – in record time. She credited Nova's powers, claiming he was becoming very proficient in shortening the travel time in the gateway dimension.

Nova bowed his head and silently excused himself. Her words should have been pleasant, but they felt like acid on his knotted belly. He needed to escape and headed for a quiet room where he could mull over the events of the evening.

It wasn't until after he'd entered the darkened room and shut the door that he realized Chad was already there. The human was lying on his side on the floor. His eyes might have been closed, but in the dim moonlight that cloaked him in darkness, Nova couldn't be certain.

"S-sorry," Nova whispered and turned to leave. He moved like a shadow, stopping sharply when he heard Chad exhale softly. He turned, seeing the human looking expectantly at him, not saying a word. Nova tightened his fists, fighting the urge to tug at the zipper on his hood.

Everything felt so awkward, and even with the comfort he found in Chad's presence, he didn't trust himself to be with anyone at the moment. The feeling of being ejected from his gigai was still too fresh in his memory.

"It's okay," Chad said in his low voice. "I can't sleep, anyway."

"Ah," Nova said absently. He couldn't get his mind to stop replaying the evening's events over and over.

He stood there for a few long moments, staring into space. He'd fucked up, and if it wasn't for Cloud, he might still be a pill lying on the museum floor. It had been Ririn's idea for him to appear before Ishida and grab him, teleport him away and make Ichigo have to think on his own. He didn't expect the Quincy to have the Shinigami's seal, or know how to use it…

He didn't notice Chad approach him until the giant's fingers lightly rested on his shoulder.

"Come with me," Chad said, his voice was like soft thunder.

Nova's heart leapt in his chest as he was pulled into the hallway and led to another door. He pulled against Chad's grip, unsure of what was happening.

Chad stopped and turned back; his eyes were dark and unreadable.

Nova quickly looked away.

"Please follow me," Chad said, releasing his hold on Nova's arm and opening a door to the night air.

Nova watched Chad disappear through the doorway and his hands trembled slightly as he moved forward, his feet carrying him outside and along the side of the shop. He couldn't help himself. He watched as Chad climbed a ladder to the roof, and then, with a bone-white grip, Nova clutched the rungs and climbed up as well.

He found Chad sitting comfortably on the metal shingles that covered the roof of Urahara's shop. They were still warm from the heat of the day and Nova pressed his hands to their surface, letting them warm his fingers. He moved to the back where he would be hidden from anyone on the ground and made himself comfortable. He wrapped his arms around his knees and tried to quiet his thoughts. Around him he could hear far-off traffic, and the wind swirling over the rooftops.

Chad sat close by. Those warm eyes met his for a moment before Nova looked away sharply, finding his feet less embarrassing to look at. Ririn and Cloud had done their jobs perfectly. Even Ichigo, in all his fumbling around, hadn't been disabled as badly as him. One moment he'd held Ishida, playing the role of the antagonist in Urahara's play, and then his world went blank as he was ripped from his gigai, compacted back into his gikon form and ejected onto the floor. He remembered bouncing once or twice and then lying there, utterly helpless.

Nova shivered at the memory and hugged his knees tighter. He'd heard everyone talking around him – clear and loud without his fleshy gigai to muffle the noise – and he'd been helpless to do or say anything. The talking seemed to go on forever, giving Cloud enough time to rush out and save him.

Nova bowed his head, feeling his cheeks burning. Cloud would never let him live it down.

"I'm glad you made it back safely," Chad said, his voice cutting through the wind and slicing into Nova's thoughts.

_Barely._ He barely made it back safely.

"Ichigo is strong," Chad continued, staring off at the sky, "so are Renji and Ishida. It's possible to win against one of them, but together, they're tough." He wasn't looking at Nova at all as he lied back on the roof, resting his head on his folded arms.

"I lost," Nova muttered.

"Hmm, so did I," Chad hummed thoughtfully, referring to his own capture by Ririn's trap. "But I'm not dead. I can still fight for my friends when they need me."

Nova absently played with the fur around his wrists, letting Chad's words sink in. He thought back to the night he'd met Chad. He and Cloud had been fighting a Hollow and Cloud was injured. Nova had been the one dragging him out of harm's way.

Heh, Cloud hadn't acknowledged how foolish it had been to attack a Hollow when they'd had so little training, but Nova could sense it in his eyes. The quiet mod-soul let out a tiny laugh and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Heh, Cloud didn't look him in the eyes for a week after that incident.

Maybe a little failure was okay if his friends were there to pick him up. Being a mod-soul was difficult, anyway. He'd seen how poorly Ichigo's mod-soul was treated – being pulled out of his plush lion body without warning. His mind seemed to settle at that thought and he felt better. The knotting in his stomach began to unwind and he exhaled audibly.

It was a wordless 'thank you' they both understood.


End file.
